Tokyo3
by wobegon
Summary: TezuFuji


Tokyo-3  
By: Wobegon I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Evangelion or Bubblegum Crisis 2040. I wrote this for school but it is also my first fic so please be kind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was dark, dark as a dungeon. The lights had gone out and Joey, Honda and Anzu were feeling their way down the hallway in the underground city of Tokyo-3. The year was 2064, and the world as we knew it, was just a myth, a dim memory in our ancestor's minds. Gone were the cities, countries and landscapes that were once familiar to everyone. The world now existed as a large underground city of 200 million in Japan, known as Tokyo-3.  
A series of unknown disasters began striking earth in 2010, making the earth above uninhabitable. Quickly, mankind adapted and moved underground, but only one city was successful in their attempt to save themselves. This city became the mega-city of Tokyo-3, deep under Mount Fuji.  
As they made their way down the hallway, Joey asked, "What caused the lights to go out? I thought the nuclear power grid was stable and unaffected by external radiation?"  
Anzu, a blue-eyed Japanese native, and a computer-physics whiz at the age of 15, replied, "The massive earth quakes have begun to cause Pg 2 earth's core to rotate in reverse, and therefore, eliminating gravity. The lack of gravity is causing the uranium to produce positive ions instead of negative ions, and therefore making the uranium non-nuclear".  
"This world is changing every second, how do we survive if we don't know what is going to happen next", said Honda. Honda is the brawn of the team, providing muscle rather than words to get his point across.  
As suddenly as the lights went off, they were back on and Anzu, Honda and Joey could see a hooded stranger approaching them. The stranger asked the three, "are you the Hiro detectives I've heard so much about?"  
"Yes we are" replied Joey.  
The stranger stated, "I have been sent by my superiors to seek you out and ask for your services in solving the mystery of what has been destroying our world."  
The group replied that they were honoured to be asked for their help.  
They were taken to a base called NERV, where the leader Ikari asked them to go on the mission to save the world.  
"You might want to invent something to destroy these things", said Ikari. Pg 3 "What exactly are these things", said Honda.  
Ikari replied, "We aren't to sure".  
So the Hiro detectives started to investigate what this thing was that could take out the whole world? While searching for clues Anzu searched the globe and found that the only way to stop it was to take out the core. All the gang needed to do was to find a way to do it and someone to do it.  
They found a team of vigilantes that were willing to do anything for money. The Hiro Detectives went to Ikari and asked for 1 billion dollars to hire these people.  
"Sure whatever you can do to destroy the threat that is trying to destroy this last city", said Ikari.  
So Anzu invented the hard suits that were programmed to destroy these things called Angels. Angels were hard to find and destroy because they lived on the surface and were able to disguise themselves as every day items found on the earth's surface.  
Bandit Keith, the leader of the Phoenix gang hired by the Hiro detectives, put on his hard suit and lead his team to the surface above Tokyo-3 to search for the Angels.  
After a long search, the Angels were found in the former Soviet Pg 4 Union, in an area known as Soviet-2.  
One of Bandit Keith's men went charging heroically toward the Angel, and died saving his fellow men.  
"I will avenge my friends death, he did not die in vain", said Keith. Charging toward the thing he sliced a huge hole in the Angels left chest. He was astonished when he saw a beating heart.  
"That is the core", Keith realized.  
With another slice, Keith stopped the heart from beating, the core was gone and the Angel stopped. Joey was astonished to discover his long-lost father inside the Angel.  
"Dad is that you", said Joey. The final words of Joey's Dad were, "I love you son". Joey broke down in tears and said, "I am sorry father I did not mean to, I love you to Dad".  
  
The End 


End file.
